


Drugs Bust Revelations

by fantasybean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: One thing Lestrade and his team were not expecting to find on their drugs bust at Baker Street was that the consulting detective and his resident Doctor were... a couple?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Drugs Bust Revelations

Sherlock finally came to bed around 1 in the morning, having spent the whole evening trying to figure out this case. It was a troubling one, but as John said – a good night sleep can help clear the mind. So he’d put the stolen case file down, let his dressing gown drop to the floor, and climbed into bed beside his husband.

John made a humming sound as he felt the bed dip and, eyes shut, reached out for Sherlock and pulled him into his arms.

“Finally…” he said.

“I can’t figure it out, John. There’s something missing.” Sherlock sighed and buried his head in John’s neck.

John ran his hand through Sherlock curls and kissed his head. “You will. Just sleep for now.”

They tangled their legs together and drifted to sleep.

* * *

“He’s stolen the case file, Greg! Bloody freak!” Donovan had her hands balled up into fists, frustrated and exhausted with this case.

“I thought I left that file in your hands to look after?” Greg raised an eyebrow at her.

“You did! But I won’t take the wrap for this – you invite him on these cases and he acts like he’s in charge! I need that file.” She put her hands on her hips.

“Right. Well, it’s been a while… but looks like we are due a drugs bust at Baker Street.”

“Yes! Thanks boss!” she grinned gleefully, it’d been too long. “I’ll get the team.”

* * *

The lights were out and the house was quiet as Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, and 3 other officers quietly climbed the stairs of 221b Baker Street at 2 in the morning. Lestrade sent a mental note of thanks to Mrs Hudson for supplying him with keys years ago just in case Sherlock got himself in a pickle back before he had John keeping an eye on him.

They approached the door to the flat, he slid the key in and opened the door quickly.

“This is a drugs bust! Get out here, Sherlock!” he announced loudly while turning the living room light on.

The team entered and began rifling through things with little care or attention.

A few thuds were heard from down the hall and Sherlock’s bedroom door opened to reveal… John? With his gun.

“John! It’s us! Put the weapon down!” Lestrade put his hands up.

John, scowling, lowered his gun. He wore a loose grey t-shirt and navy blue boxers.

Behind him, Sherlock appeared, looking equally cross. “Lestrade.” He grumbled, though any form of threat was lost due to his rather soft attire of a white t shirt and blue pyjama bottoms.

The two stepped into their living room “What on Earth are you doing?” John bit out.

The team stopped shuffling through their papers.

“We’re here for the file… were you two sleeping together?” Donovan asked.

“Obviously.” Sherlock rolled his eyes then stomped back to their bedroom.

“You two sleep together?” Lestrade asked John, shocked.

“Of course we do. Why wouldn’t we?” John looked confused.

“Well - he’s Sherlock.” Anderson said.

“Him being Sherlock is exactly the reason I sleep with him.” John said.

Sherlock came out of their room and pushed the case file into Donovan’s hands. “Here’s your bloody case file. Not that it’s very helpful. If you want my opinion you need to interview the brother more.”

“Wait – hold on! Are you two a couple?” Donovan asked, case file forgotten.

John and Sherlock shared a look “Yes.” They said in unison.

“But… we thought you were just flatmates?”

“Flatmates, friends, husbands. All labels applicable to myself and John. Also, all none of your business.” Sherlock said.

“You’re married!?” Lestrade asked “Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve known you both for years!”

“It was a private ceremony, Gary, don’t be offended.” Sherlock put his hand on John’s shoulder.

“What about rings?” Anderson queried, looking at their empty fingers.

Sherlock pulled his out from under his t-shirt where it sat on a necklace. John pulled his out and it was attached to his dog tags.

“In our line of work it’s useful not to give anything away.” John shrugged “Now, let me be clear – Sherlock and I have been married for 2 years now, happily so. Our business is ours. Neither of us are hugely demonstrative outside of the privacy of our home. And if you have any more questions they can be saved for when the sun is up. Now, I’m going to bed, and you lot are leaving.” John gave them each a stare before he ran a hand across Sherlock’s side and walked back to their bedroom.

Sherlock was struggling to contain his smile as he watched John go “He’s grumpy when he’s just woken up.”

“Right… Thanks for the… uh… files. Come to the yard tomorrow.” Lestrade gave a nod and left alongside his colleagues.

“I did not see that coming.” Donovan said as they walked out onto Baker Street.

“Can’t believe Sherlock Holmes is… loveable…?” Anderson added.

* * *

Sherlock climbed back into bed with John, pressing a kiss to his lips “And they call me dramatic.”

John chuckled “You are dramatic, Sherlock.”

“You love it.” Sherlock smiled.

“I do.” John pulled Sherlock down for another kiss and deepened it.

“Since we’re up…?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow and travelled his hand down to John’s hip.

“Mmmm… sounds dangerous.”

“That’s a yes?”

“That’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
